


Lucky

by Hieiko



Series: Italian Chic [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Not Fade Away. Life changes for Ilona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for speakr2customrs for the holidays. :)

Ilona Costa Bianchi was the beautiful, rich, and powerful CEO of a supernatural law firm. Easy to think that she had everything. But while Ilona was hardly naive, the holiday season always reminded her how she still longed for love and family.

Until that one day when she found a grieving ex-vampire at her door, not knowing how much his presence would change her life.

"Christmas tree's all done. What are you thinking, love?" came her husband's voice.

"Spike, you and I, we are very lucky," Ilona said.

"Nah, the baby's luckier," Spike replied, smiling at the infant she was nursing at her breast.


End file.
